


Espilver Week: Leaving the Comfort Circle

by Ringo_Neko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Neko/pseuds/Ringo_Neko
Summary: For Espilver week I am going to write small one-shots of each event that soon lead them to wonder and discover their relationship and value to it! This shall be updated until the week is over, new sections\volumes of this ship!
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Racing

The start-up gun sounded off, a vast and loud noise with a cluster of smoke rose from the silver poles to the white banner hovering over the hundreds of steady Mobians on their feet. Both of the Chameleon and the Hedgehog's shoes new and glistened as they took off from the starting line.   
It was easy to see that Espio had more experience in running so quickly and swiftly, his shoes not even making a sound as he took a step or an unexpected turn in his tracks. The silent barrier he had between him and the white hedgehog was so subtle, they were pushing up against each other's shoulders mostly from the fact that turning was dependent on one Mobian if at all.

The cheers of ones they knew flooded their ears as they didn't look on the sides of the barriers leading them the way to the finish, wherever that may be. Espio looked ahead, Silver has his focus on the change of patterns the gravel asphalt had with each prying step he took.   
Too submerged is what Espio would call him, always having other things to think about and notice as he came to the past. In honesty, Silver found the bright atmosphere so peaceful from where he comes from, even his friends had brighter colors than what he had seen in the future people. He watched his feet go at such a steady pace, but they seemed to be going slower… He shook his head before he went to Espio again who was waiting for him rather farther ahead. Espio looked like he was herding sheep on a small city farm from being so far ahead, he wasn't slowing down for Silver either.  
Silver still wasn't fast enough, trying to talk half of the time he was running and jogging left him breathless, he began to grow slower. 

Espio wouldn't be so worried about his friend knowing fully he can handle himself, he kept going.

It had been over ten minutes since the friends had seen each other in the marathon, one was falling behind while the other was leading at his own pace.   
Espio had an urge to look behind him, Silver wasn't there. He turned back from seeing the large array of people and the next hovering white banner displaying the finish, it felt too soon, and his mind suddenly wandered as he felt a sudden pinch at his chest. 

‘I cannot go without him.’ He ran to the side to look for the hedgehog in the heaping crowd, familiar voices yelling at him to just take the winning place before anything else, but it was so deeply wrong. “C'MON ESPIO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” The voices grew louder as he jogged ahead while he searched. ‘I cannot believe I let myself be so selfish.’   
He put his foot to the checkerboard style banner, just barely taking the prize before he went back. 

“What is the star running doing, folks? He's still getting that prize, did he drop something?”

Silver was only falling farther behind hearing the loud sounds, firecrackers, popping, hollering, yelling, broken radios, it was too much. He covered his ears to hopefully get it all to stop, his heart racing, already worn from running too hard to get to his fuschia friend. Staying perfectly still as he took a step back and tripped…  
Until someone tightly grasped his hand from falling to the asphalt, and it yanked him up. “Hey, Silver, look at me.” The background noises seemed to fade once he heard the deep, calm, and slightly panicked voice, he opened his eyes. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Huh?. Are we done?..” The hedgehog eventually propped himself up from realizing he put weight on the chameleon. He got a closer look at him, his scales were the tiniest bit reflective from the summer heat, the small tank top seemed drenched from the collar and shoulders, his topaz eyes staring at him attentively. Some people had no doubt Espio was so different, so silent and unspoken; but Silver thought he was so clean, friendly despite how others pictured him, graceful, and rather beautiful…

“I guess you can say that you fell behind and the noises got to you.” His gaze was kept on the Hedgehog's eyes, Silver studied his surroundings and his friend so closely that he shook his head to keep on top of things. “I should be better on keeping an eye on you next time, I never knew that you needed an extra hand.” Speaking of hands, Espio held onto his as he started to walk them back. “You don't need to worry, I'll take you back.. my apologies.”

“It's totally fine I'm sure.” Silver seemed to tense as his hand was held, he couldn't help when his cheeks flushed at the touch from never getting used to physical touch.. or from Espio. He never looked like the person to go and bring that style of comfort to him, they were still distant friends, he must've trusted him that much.  
He squeezed his hand back, a smile grew on both of their faces as they huddled close to each other.


	2. Strange Dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for day 2, AU! I hope you enjoy!

Everyone told him the outside was full of wretched monsters, people hit by the nuclear wars so long ago, stories told of their animals like features, scales and misplaced feathers lined along their other species’ skin; metal, scraps and other things would be permanently glued to their bodies, their sense of well being lost, killing and torturing each other like uncivilized barbarians. That’s only what he was told.  
‘We are fine here’, that’s what they always told him; stuck inside this dome surrounded by only clear skies and the real world was closed off to keep the next generation controlled. The white hedgehog, no flaws to his creation, even having powers from past experiments done against his young will was proving a point to the town. “They are just as human as we are! They might not be as perfect as you say they are, but I will go out there and bring three of them here to see and speak with you!” His heart so soft, confident, and warm to give chances to the damned spoken beasts. There he went, out the dome doors, surrounded by nothing but cloudy skies and firecracker rode breaths.

Silver never hid himself, walking around like everything and everyone was of his own, the buildings that stood were black and charred to dust, the sounds of young children were still present like everything was normal, neighbors and families going about and looking for produce… until he showed up.   
A young child took sight of the perfect young boy, his fur so blindingly bright he had to shield whatever was left of his face. “Who is that, papa?” He yelled, getting everyone to look and run. They spoke the same language he did, already proving the idea of being savage, now the streets are empty. He kept walking, searching for anyone. He heard running, clanky steps running to him, large steps.

A half-man was running to capture this pure man from being out of bounds, wearing a suit, holding badges on his slash. Silver had no time to react as the man gripped onto his arm uncontrollably tight, huffing in his face. “It’s one of them, how in the living heaven did you get out here boy!? Speak to me!”

“I’m h-here for justice, sir.” The white-furred boy talked to the half-man like he was one of his own, slightly strained from the pain in his arm. “Please let me pick people from your lands to help me bring peace here.”

The man huffed again. “No guns on you? No knives?”

He took off his jacket and shook it, only a mere watch fell from his pocket. The man gave it back for it had no real value sighted in it. “You may proceed but listen to the people’s advice and decisions regarding this, we’re more civilized than you think we are, boy.”

“Of course, I shall be on my way.” Silver gave a smile and nodded, looking around at the buildings, old barbershops, plazas, imagining this place so blissfully active and in the clear blue skies made his chest sting, then he got yanked on the same aching arm back into one of the shops. 

“What in the ever-loving fuck are you doing here!?” A deep scared voice yelled at him, his hands smaller, dragging him to a chair. “You pures are as crazy as you look, going out here like no one would shoot you in the back of the head, we will get you back to where you belong!” The hedgehog looked up to see a large crocodile, layers, and layers of tattoos and piercings laying on his spikes and lips, he looked like a person to run a tough bar parlor, he didn’t see anything wrong with him…

“I’m here for a cause, sir. Bringing people to the dome to let them be treated the same as everyone else, they dared me to go here like I was going to get killed.”

“They’re right on the killing part, we’re part of a detective agency, you obviously stand out too much it wasn’t like we don’t know who you are. What are you going to do here huh?” 

“I need three people from the outside to help me speak up on their part.”

“Well then, came to the right place. Well, technically I dragged you here.” The crocodile actually smiled at him bashfully about his choices, Silver smiled back. The teeth of the detective member were gold and copper, it was rather amazing to see, he got a better look at him; many tattoos and body modifications, a gold chain embedded in his neck, old headphones strapped to his head, a bionic arm, walking metal and gold and with a scar on his heart. “Sorry about the trouble, you scared me and all. Vector’s my name! Head leader of the detective agency!”

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Silver.” Vector saw him smile back, this kid had nothing on him, a friend from the dome, good reputation! “You have two other members I can talk to along with you? I would love to meet them!”

“Two little boys, cmon out! It’s alright!”

“But you said they were from the inside…” a deeper voice spoke. Were they really little boys? The deep voice soon revealed himself to be a fuschia chameleon, he was a shy one that’s for sure, he seemed like one of the pures, but he was wearing a jacket. A smaller boy, maybe barely even four years old was in his arms, clearly shaken about how Vector yelled, it was clear the chameleon was a parent figure of how he swaddled the boy, the bee had a gas mask stuck to his face...

“Yeah yeah, he’s trying to help us get rights in the dome! Nice kid.”

“He better be, what is he for?”

“He needs some kind folks to go in and help him out with getting us rights inside the dome! Silver, this is Espio, uh. Veteran Shinobi, did I say that right?”

“Veteran?”

“After that damn explosion, he can’t work like he used to-“

“I don’t want to think about it.” Espio looked to Silver, going closer with the small child in his arms, it was true how quiet he looked to him, his bright clear eyes staring into his. Silver felt a tiny bit stiff when he didn’t say anything, the chameleon’s eyes were such a golden color, his scales looked soft, elegant… beautiful. “Hello? You’re here to help, not stare.”

“Aha.. sorry… you’re just.. so unique, gorgeous…”

“That’s enough, don’t sweet-talk to me. You know I’m nothing like that because I got hideous.” Espio sure was snappy with that compliment like he never had one after the attack, he subtly hissed at Silver. A small hand was pressed up against his chest.

“No, you’re pretty… don’t say that…” It was the small child, looking up at Espio. “He’s right..” Espio stayed silent and only held the child tighter.   
The moment was so sweet to Silver, the child couldn’t show emotion but his muffled words and hand movements definitely gave his parent a boost. His heart stung.

Espio looked up at him with a rosy face as he set the child down. “Come with me.” 

___

The two were chatting about Silver's plans, why he came here, and how he got to this agency, a question was burning the hedgehog's mind. What's the flaw in Espio? He seems perfect, his prayers soon came to an answer. Espio looked at him after a moment of laughter. “I now understand what you were trying to say about how I am, I do have flaws but I try to keep myself clean, unlike Vector..”

“Could you. Show me?” 

“Well, okay…” Espio started to pick at his right eye, what was he doing? He pulled out a glass cover, such a beautiful painting to the point where he thought it was real, his eye was replaced with metal, gears, and springs. “That's not all.” He unbuttoned his dusty sweater, opening up where his heart chest was… there was a small cuckoo clock, right there in his chest, there was a key in his pocket. “I lost my functioning heart in the blast for a moment until someone thought of the stupid idea to replace it with a clock. Stupid, I know. I use this key to keeping me alive.” The key was a velvet color, gold lacing on the handle, he took it out of his jacket pocket, Silver looked and flushed.

“It's not stupid if you're still here… may I… wind you up?.” Espio looked at him like he was crazy but gave the key to him while he held his arm for trust. Silver smiled as he went to wind his heart up, slowly carefully. 

“D-Did you really mean it when you said I was gorgeous? I'm curious.” Espio closed his eyes for comfort as his grip on Silver loosened, he was never able to take compliments from anyone.

“Of course I did..” Silver said without a tease, the Chameleon flushed.

“I'm sorry, I can't handle compliments too well after what happened. I didn't mean to snap at you..”

“You should get used to them. Even though you hide these things it doesn't affect my answer one bit, you're beautiful, clock heart and all..” Silver leaned closer in seeing the expression of his shy friend change, a smile spread across his face and even some tears.. The two were both holding onto each other, warm and happy, love was new for Espio, forgetting some that are.  
The cuckoo suddenly came out of hiding with a chirp, the clock ticking faster. “I love you too...”


	3. A Small Party

“Silver, are you awake? We need to get up..” Espio murmured as his hand reached upon Silver’s shoulder. They were late and the previous marathon wore them out and they both have slept in, Silver decided to stay with the Chaotix for the time being until he could get back home, he thought he would go home yesterday until the two felt exhausted and decided to crash while watching a movie in Espio’s room which would explain why they both were in the same bed.. Silver opened his eyes with a groggy groan, the fuschia chameleon coming into his sight.

“Did we sleep in?. Is there something we need to do?” The hedgehog’s face got the tiniest bit red when he realized how close the other was to him, he looked to have gotten up too, but his mind seemed comfortable with him so close. They shared warmth together, both were barely huddled against one another, Espio’s tail wrapped around his ankle, but he didn’t notice fast enough as Espio got himself tidied up. 

“I thought you were going home today, and it's the Chaotix anniversary day too so it’s going to be extra loud in here.” Espio sounded the slightest bit saddened when he said Silver was going to leave, they were only distant friends but Espio really did enjoy his company and felt like they needed more time together.

“There is no set plan on when I’m leaving actually, did you say it’s the anniversary of when the Chaotix was founded? How many years?”

“Five years, we always do something silly every year. Last year was when Charmy planned everything for we take turns with planning, he decided to gather Vanilla and Cream to make a giant piñata for a board game, Vector won and got to bash it open to find… all of the missing left socks in the house.” Espio tried not to laugh too much about it, he remembered seeing Charmy stick himself in the drier to pull out socks with a fishing hook.  
That laugh was strangely contagious, Silver ended up giggling too. “Yeah it was a strange surprise but we all were thankful those socks still existed somewhere. It’s my turn to prep, if you want to help you totally can.”

“Really? I’m not really part of the Chaotix though..”

“So you say, but in reality you have been with the races with Vector to help us out with a mission, you’ve been with me when searching around for what was going on with the chao, and you do come by to see me almost monthly.” Espio gave more thought in his words. “Speaking of visiting, why do you visit so much? I’m not trying to sound so pushy, I know your time is still in trouble..”

“Yeah, it is like that but I love visiting you guys, I sometimes get a little paranoid that my future friends would forget who I was from changing things, I know you wouldn’t forget me from the time.” Silver looked up at him and smiled, it wasn't the full truth. That dream made him think about how he viewed the chameleon, how he said he loved him… “Plus, you and your team are amazing people.. But let's try not to think about that, what are we going to do for the anniversary?”

“Since it's almost half a decade, I thought of something and I need an extra set of hands…”

___

What Espio did with a little bit of help was astonishing, to most of his friends anyways. They had a big picnic outside their place, the summer heat made it perfect to have watermelon and water gun fights, plenty of people were invited and Vector even decided to wear his Hawaiian shirt for the occasion.  
But Espio wasn't much of a social person, watching from the back while his friends congratulated the team and waved over to him several times, Silver was one of the few. 

“Espio c'mon! Sit with us!!!” Vector and Sonic called over, patting the seat next to Silver, Silver saved it for him and was being rather possessive for not letting anyone sit next to him. The hedgehog thought of why he didn't want to go over and sit with him. Too much people? Crowded perhaps?  
Sonic and Vector eventually gave up seeing the chameleon giving them a subtle head shake every time they bugged him. Espio went to get some food and sit from afar, Silver finally went up to sit with him.

“Is something wrong with sitting over there?” Silver stood next to his friend, leaning on the tree just like he did. Espio shook his head as he ate some of the salad.

“Not at all, there's just more space over here, and a better view…”

“I guess you're right. What we did was awesome, was it what you imagined?”

“Sort of…”

“How?”

Espio turned to his friend, his smile still bright for he didn't complain, it was only a little more than what he bargained for. “I was thinking for this to just be a family event..”

“Family? Just you three?” 

“You too, guests are welcome.” 

“Ah, well hey, you have your friends here too, it's a party, after they leave we can have some time together if you want."

“That sounds wonderful, just enjoy the party while it lasts.”

___

Silver made his promise to Espio that evening, only their group went to have supper and do a couple of board games. That was more of the speed he was going for but the party was a nice touch, they watched movies and went to bed after, but only the two stayed.  
Espio always had an early bedtime hour, from staying up later he seemed rather tired having his schedule broken like that. Tired to the point where he didn't realize he was leaning against Silver and falling asleep to the last movie for the night. 

Silver didn't mind carrying him to the bed with the help of his powers, laying his friend down to rest, giving him a small pat on the shoulder as he tucked him in. 

But he stayed still for a long while and debating on his own thoughts...


	4. Thinking and Metacognition

The following morning loud noises echoed the agency cottage, stomps of little feet roamed around and yelling in the rooms something along the lines of a birthday, that’s what Silver heard. It was too early for something like this, barely even five o clock yet. He grumbled and sat up to look at the shadows on the other side of the door, racing around back and forth, the yells growing quieter.   
This wouldn’t be such a problem if the room was more soundproof and if Espio wasn’t still trying to sleep, Silver felt like he couldn’t move from his spot when he knew he was supplying warmth to his friend.. They were right up against each other too, Silver was spooning Espio. That was his bad idea from last night from thinking too hard in a drowsy state, Espio is going to wake up eventually, what would he say? What would he do? That was trouble, so Silver needed to keep the person on the other side of the door to be quiet. He used his powers to shut the door.

“What the-?” It was Charmy outside the door running around, he turned around to see Espio’s door shut, he went to knock. It made the sound worse as Espio started to stir.   
“You up? Hello? ...maybe not.” The young child whispered and soon left them alone, Silver gave a sigh to enjoy where he was. His friend in his arms, he was holding onto him so gently… wait. He didn’t know any friends who did this together, how he dreamt about how he loved him, this was out of the zone he considered himself in. The extra moments of thinking ended when he felt Espio stir in his arms, he went silent after a hum. The moment to think about all of this was scarce enough, but it came to Silver rather quickly, he thought of Espio differently.. if it wasn’t so obvious already.

The silent but tense moment only escalated as Silver heard Espio stir again, but then he mumbled. “I swear it’s Charmy’s birthday today, isn't it?..”

He hadn’t noticed, thank goodness. “He’s been running around this morning yelling, it’s almost five twenty.”

“Ah I see-“ The chameleon then got most of his senses back after stretching, he felt so limited in his movement, he was warmer than usual, mostly on the back. He went to grab Silver’s hands around his waist realizing he was being spooned. “I would like for you to explain this.”

“I.. I don’t know, it just happened.” Silver wanted to let go but Espio’s grip kept his hands on him. “You fell asleep during the movie and I put you to bed and I kept my arms around you so you wouldn’t wake up, I didn’t mind holding you or anything..”

“My apologies, I should’ve went to bed when I felt tired.”

“It’s okay, at least you know now.” Silver tried to be reassuring by giving a little squeeze into their loose hug, which got Espio to pat his hand.

“I guess you’re right.” Espio never removed the hands off his waist, instead he laid back down and closed his eyes. “It’s still early, if Charmy thinks you’re asleep he’ll leave you alone.. it’s okay.” His deep calm voice made Silver feel like it was okay to huddle back up with him for a couple more hours of sleep. 

___

“YES! THE TOY STORE! CMON CMON CMON!” 

“Jeez Charmy, settle down we’re only walking downtown!”

“We never get to go downtown and we only go for. one. thing.” Vector and Charmy bickered with each other as the group walked downtown, the sounds and smells captivated both the young bee and Silver who kept himself close by. The hedgehog could stare off at everything in one step for a good amount of time before he found anything uninteresting, Espio has been here only a couple times and it was for that toy store that had a discount off of playing cards. “Plus, it’s ma birthday!”

“We should go, Vector, it is his birthday..” Espio soon concluded that if he got the other two to bug off while he and Silver could discuss, mostly about what happened that morning. Vector thought and nodded, taking the kid with him.  
He gave a wave to the two before he turned back to Silver, crossing his arms. “You seem very attentive today, was there something you wanted to do while we were here?”

“Well, everything is just so colorful.. I can look here forever, but it’s Charmy’s day, we can wait.”

“We?”

“Of course, it’s not fun doing things alone out in public, makes you look sad.” Silver looked to a diner in particular. “Maybe we can do something with Charmy, like out to lunch.”

“That isn’t too bad.”

___

They looked at the menus, Charmy wearing a cheesy birthday hat while bouncing in his seat. “I’ve never been here before! I hope it’s alright! Bidding on the Mac n Cheese.”

“Wouldn’t you like to get something that we can’t make at home? Just a waste of good money..”

“I must check all the different kinds! It’s essential!”

“I don’t get you kid, but okay..” Vector sat next to Espio, Silver on the other side of him, this place was a mere kids restaurant downtown, a lot of noise echoed the hallways. Charmy jumped out of his seat to go play with the other kids, at least he’d be winding down and have less energy. “Well then, anything you plan to get you two?”

“A salad sounds nice, everything else is loaded with.. whatever that is.” Espio was still critical to his diet, even at a kids’ restaurant, Silver went to follow suit even though lettuce wasn’t a good suit for him.

Then Silver a strange idea, looking at the playground a bit. “Want to go in?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The playground, I don’t want to wait..”

“No Silver, we can’t go into a young children’s playground.”

Vector nudged Espio by the shoulder, clearly following up on Silver’s idea perhaps for a good laugh. “Cmon, you’re small, it’s not like anyone is going to protest! Just say you’re watching Charmy for he has a tendency to roughhouse with others.”

“You can’t be serious.” The chameleon shook his head, Vector constantly nudging him wasn’t helping. “Even still that place is ridden with germs, not something ideal for me- Silver?”  
There goes Silver, clearly not caring and wanting to go in, just running in like nothing is going to stop him.

There Vector had some time to talk to Espio, leaning in. “Soooo, pouty face, what's the deal with Silver over there?”

“One, don't call me that, two, what are you talking about?”

“He isn't around us much, only you, what kinda spell did ya put on him eh?

“He just wants to hang out more with me since he knows me longer, that’s all.”

“Surreeee, what about this morning huh? He seemed cuddly with ya.” Man, living in a whole house of detectives means you can’t really keep secrets, not like he wasn’t used to it. Espio flushed. 

“I didn’t know about that either…”

“Did ya like it, you didn’t move~”

“Oh hush.” But it made him think, Vector was right, his feelings are getting mixed up...


	5. The Circle is Fading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt of making this romantic for a change, I always thought dancing in the sky seemed like something out of a dream and a fantasy romantic movie title! I had lots of fun with this one! Enjoy!
> 
> -Mighty

The least they could do before they left was get Charmy a stuffed toy, Silver had indeed decided to go follow Charmy out the playset but the child decided to drag him around to show him through all the tunnels and crawl spaces, Vector was also right, no one asked him indefinitely.  
Espio kept Charmy in his arms after the long day, walking back in the evening with the other two, the bee falling asleep. At least the three would have some peace in the evening, Silver was planning something.

Charmy told him in that ball pit that Espio loved the silence and being alone, perhaps with one or two people, not complete silence.. more like hearing everything around him and focusing only on one thing at a time. It gave Silver something to look at as he looked up at the sky turning into a mango sunset, the cool breeze swifting up leaves from the town paths, the stars are beginning to shine and the way home wasn't far. 

“Wow, what a view eh Silver? I have never seen the city at dusk... Those bright flashing advertisements actually look plausible with everything else being brighter.” The crocodile joked with them, elbowing the tall city tower. “I heard the view up there right now is absolutely gorgeous! At least that's what I heard, I mean… hm.” Vector was only giving ideas to himself to bring to the other two, talking about how Silver seemed to want to hang out with Espio so much, he nudged the hedgehog on the other side of him.  
“Ey, you can fly right?”

“Sorta yeah, why?”

“Since you like your time with my friend here, when we get home, tell him to put on a coat and you can fly him over on that tower.. Have some time together y' know?” 

What a wonderful idea, especially from Vector of all people who figured out he could play cupid, they both needed it and it definitely gave Vector something to do. Silver nodded and smiled. “I never would've thought of that, thanks.” 

They got home after a couple of moments of walking, Vector kicked off his shoes and went to lay down in the large recliner near the television to watch a small sports game, and to look like he wasn't planning anything.  
Espio walked down the hall to get Charmy to bed, taking off the little jacket he had on and tried to put on a onesie as the grumpy kid slightly tried to shove him away, soon putting him down after good wrangling and gave him a peck on the forehead. There was Silver at the doorway, waiting for him to finish, how he handed Charmy was so gentle and sweet to him..  
“Espio, could you get on a coat?”

“Coat? Why?” Espio walked out of the room to meet Silver as he shut the door silently and dimmed the lights outside the room. “It's rather cold out yes.. what are you planning?”

“I just want to show you something, have some time together.” Silver seemed insistent to Espio from how he casually walked into his room to pull out one of his coats, going to put it on the Chameleon who didn't seem to talk back to him.  
“Here, take my hand..” The hedgehog put out a hand, Espio went to hold it, they walked out the door without noticing a certain face on the team member watching the game. 

Espio looked outside, the breeze did give him shivers as he looked to the more maroon-colored sky and then to Silver, his cheeks were rosy as he took his other hand. “Here is what I wanted to show you, don't let go okay?”

“Wait for what-?” The chameleon couldn't finish his sentence before the light faded cyan aura surrounded both him and Silver, he felt lighter than normal as his feet were floating off of the ground. He wasn't so sure for his look to Silver was rather uncertain, the face in front of him didn't mind and even let out a small chuckle. 

“I know, I know, it's a little weird, but you're safe with me, trust me okay?..” They were flown higher, Espio kept looking down until Silver let go of one of his hands to hold the other's chin up. “Hey, just look at me, nothing else..” Silver sounded as relaxed as ever, still, after hearing the shaky nervous breaths from Espio, he did as he was told and only looked to the hedgehog in front of him.  
The sky was fading to a navy blue, the dark reds were starting to fade and the light was coming from the stars above them, the city lights gave them some way of seeing where they were going. The hedgehog was swooping around instead of heading to the tower alone, they were floating so high off of the ground and Espio finally had the courage to look to the sides. Flashing colors and the sounds of the city at night made their way to his senses, no talking, only observing, which strangely Silver spent less time doing for he was staring at the reactions of Espio, Those peach cheeks becoming red from the cold… He can feel him shivering, he went to pull him into his arms, despite flying around Silver was so warm, he was holding the chameleon like a giant stuffed toy.. that even hugged him back..

“I know this is already cool and all but lemme show you what I was supposed to be doing before I got distracted..” He looked to where they were at, the middle of a busy street, hovering above the stoplights, the aura is a little distracting to the people down so he bolted off quickly to the tall tower Vector mentioned, the clock tower. Espio felt like this was heaven, only if it was a little warmer, it felt like he was in Peter Pan with how Silver easily flew him around the area, and even the finishing touch of setting him down on the arms of the clock. 

“This.. This is amazing..” Espio finally whispered as he let go to walk the arms of the clock, nine' fifteen o'clock, the hands perfectly forming a balance beam. He wanted to see how he could balance before Silver grabbed his hand again, afraid he could fall, but that's only what he thought. 

“Have you ever wanted to dance on a clock tower before?~”

“Not at all, until now I believe..-” Silver finally felt confident, though he didn't know how to dance or better yet on a clock tower, he took a step forward, Espio went back. Forward, back, skip twirl. Did Silver know about dance lessons or did his powers guide him through like a completely different conscience, either way, they both forgot where they were and the people that watched the clock tick by and the slope grew heavier to dance and climb. The two were giggling and swaying with the wind with confidence and ease, dancing like they were so close to each other, which both of them felt that way about each other definitely without even knowing. They kept, spinning and twirling, and eventually stopped for a moment until it turned to nine’ thirty, they only kept afloat until Silver tilted them and went to float upwards while they danced in the sky…

The twirling eventually stopped as Espio looked up to see the forms of clouds coming into their view, but only continued when he felt his body touch the hedgehog’s. They made it above the clouds, Espio's cheeks were rosy and the color spread to Silver, but it's not like they minded, the moonlight giving a glow to both of their faces until the next twirl started to slow and then they touched chests gently without a hesitant thought.  
They didn't know what they were doing, not knowing they were crossing lines of what they thought they were together, they didn't care anymore, it was so obvious they wanted something more and the other wasn't going to refuse. The comfort circle was fading, another body going in it with them, was this what love feels like? None of them knew… 

“So, this was what you wanted to show me?.. Right?..” 

“It turned out to be more than that, none of this was really planned..” Silver looked out in the night and back to the person in his arms, their hands on his neck, his hands on their waist, floating into the sky, touching the clouds. Espio started to giggle.

“I don't know what to say..” Espio's tail wrapped around a leg of the person next to him. 

Silver was never good at romance, but this was straight out of a movie he watched before putting Espio and himself to bed, the lights, the view, what Espio even said.. he went to mimic the movie, putting a hand on Espio's cheek. “You don't need to say anything…”  
He suddenly leaned in, and brushed his lips on Espio's cheek gently… was this it?.. Was this what he wanted?.. Espio never objected against it either, holding onto him tighter. 

“I lo-..” They couldn't finish the simultaneous words to each other as they soon felt and heard waves of steel and thunder….


	6. Toys in the Attic

The sky shook and the peaceful sounds were only a figment of their imaginations, it sounded like the mere sounds of blasted plane engines or rocket ships barely even thousands of feet close to them, though the city was busy as night the idea of any of those happening near the large clock tower was a no go.   
Espio and Silver broke their loving gazes when they both heard the first signs of a flaming engine hot on a trail near them, it was hard to see in the dark but they both could obviously see the bright flashing red and white lights searching the sky, it never stirred away when seeing the two in its path, Silver moved away.. it was Eggman, the rather bright flashing red lights definitely explained it to them easily. Megaphones dropped from the sides of the zeppelin aircraft as the chalkboard scratching voice began to warn.

“ATTENTION CITIZENS OF GRAND METROPOLIS, THE INVASION.. THAT I WOULD DISPUTE WILL BEGIN IN EXACTLY TEN MINUTES. IF YOU WISH TO NOT BE INVADED I SUGGEST EVACUATION-”

That voice went on for ages, it seemed, the two mildly infuriated by the fact that their little moment was ruined, but that was pushed aside for they realized there was more than just this funny looking zeppelin heading for the city… more agile looking airships began to flood the beautiful night sky, carrying over thousands of egg-bots to land and destroy the city.   
Silver looked to Espio rather saddened and mad. “You have to be kidding me, right now? Right here?”

“Look on the bright side, we can stop them before this gets any worse than it already is. Are you with me?” Espio looked like he forgot the moment they had in question too, or so it seemed. “We both know Eggman is full of it and won't get very far anyway, it's just like playing with his toys in the attic..”

“You're right, let's go.” 

Now inside the main ship, Silver and Espio both made their way to the large scientist sitting in the front chair laughing to himself. Espio stomped his foot down on the metal floor to get the attention of the man, who looked surprised.. surprisingly surprised that he would get caught again… “Whoa hey, you two! Odd duo today I see, I did order a medium-rare steak just a minute ago but I got this instead, medium rare, but not edible, I WANT A REFUND… …you two look even more mad at me than usual, the special moment I ruined? Your mom's birthday party? Ooh ooh wait, lemme guess! You had pizza in the oven!” 

“No and no!” Silver huffed. “I wanted to hang out with my.. friend here alone until you showed up.” 

“Hesitation on the word 'friend' I hear, haha.. ha.. that's funny, I saw you two and decided that two animals on the road having a moment was too precious to ruin, so now I invade here now. Originally headed to Seaside Hill but this is better..” Eggman was such a chatterbox like Silver was, Espio turned away and looked at the timer instead while the man pushed Silver's buttons more. 

“Listen here, I'm- we're going to stop you from invading that city! And don't call us animals!”

“Mobians are technically built off of a simple creature before evolution so HA! I win!” 

“Shush you!”

“Awh, he doesn't have a good comeback.”

The bickering kept going, time was running out, Silver was stalking him so Espio decided to move on out and destroy the other ships himself.   
There were ropes that held all the ships together like a game of Snake, he carefully balanced on the ropes and went climbing into the other ships filled with robots. 

Espio made it in, the robots gave him a stare and tried to detect who he was.. before he vanished into thin air, these robots were rather dumb, and went against the air and wrangled their arms to find him. Whichever one got nearest to him got shoved back, the robot fell and a timer was going off, bomb robots, he decided to jump out of the ship before he got charred with them.

“I swear you're from the future right? What are you doing here with these crazy people!?”

“None of your business mister big pie hole!!!”

“You take that back!!!”

“I would if it wasn't true!!”

“You little brat I'm gonna!!!-” The back door suddenly opened, air flowing out and Espio struggled to get in until one last lunge flung him inside and the two both got a second look at how the ship behind the zeppelin blew up. Eggman was defeated, Silver was shocked Espio did that himself. “Eggman, please make sure your robots don't explode when they fall three meters from the ground it's sad to see.”

“Ohh!!!! You darn kids ruin everything!!!” Eggman suddenly embraced defeat and crossed his arms. “No bearings on me this time twerps, I'll give you parachutes if you both let me out without a scratch.”   
The two looked at each other and started laughing, Silver went over and lightly slapped the man on the knee before they got kicked out. Still laughing about it as Silver grabbed Espio as they slowly floated down.. 

They went carefully and slowly, still laughing from what they did. Silver suddenly looked up at Espio, putting a hand on his cheek. “I.. I love you, Espio..”

“I love you too…”


	7. Leaving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang! Managed to catch up to the last chapter, this future is also sort of like an AU where the Chaotix eventually got successful becuase they stayed together, plus future Charmy can fly a plane and that's heccin cool.
> 
> -Mighty

Years pass from that very moment, despite Silver leaving numerous times they felt like their relationship was strong, it grew every time they left each other and realize how much they felt like they needed each other more. Fast forward it to ten years later and there will be some trouble for when Silver leaves because of the future…  
There they sat, alone on the park benches late at night watching the carnival on the docs of Seaside Hill, the bright flashing lights were so eager and ready to let anyone in, the sounds and the shrieks of people going on rides were so enticing but there they sat, just outside of it…

“I’m sorry we couldn't go to the park tonight, Silver.. Apparently, the tickets I ordered expired just a couple of hours ago.” Espio looked to his lover, even still accepting the fact Silver still smiled at him and held his hand gingerly. 

“It's totally okay, we already went plenty of other places to fill out that activity, plus… the night makes it so beautiful from afar… you could fill the space to make it whole…”

“What do you mean?”

“That place is beautiful, like you… I'm cheesy sometimes I apologize, I'm not fourteen anymore huh..” 

“You always say that I don't mind at all..” Espio still flushed at the goofy compliment, Silver pinched his cheek.

“I'm glad this mistake won't ruin our night..”

“Not at all, it's your last day here until I see you for November, we have to be optimistic..” Espio's tone subtly dropped as he said the last thing about Silver leaving, it was really starting to hurt more since their bond was so strong. Espio occasionally went to help out with future missions with Silver, the times he left got so few, he couldn't believe the future wasn't fixed yet.

“Hey, don't think about that, we still have our night planned, huh?~..”

“Oh shut up, save that for later when we're not around that two..” Espio pointed a thumb behind him, there in the glistening moon-light, Vector and Charmy were playing in the ocean waters. Charmy was sixteen now and even still he never split apart from the Chaotix, he even learned how to fly planes and made them more money than ever. From that, they moved to Seaside Hill in a wonderful house by the ocean, Vector was thirty now but that never discouraged how childish he could be with the detective agency, the agency had a separate building now and business was booming, his past self would've called his heaven… 

“I guess you're right.. How do you feel about me leaving every time?. I'm curious..”

“You know that answer, it hurts…” 

“...” Silver looked down at his beige shorts and brown sandals, Espio and his family gave him so much, clothes, a place to stay, endless love and Christmas presents, he had the plan set for weeks now, to finally tell Espio the suffering of him leaving was over. The future was finally fixed to where people had clean water, green plants and even civilization at a good rate, his home was here now. He looked back up and held Espio's hand with a smile, kissing him on the cheek. “I never meant to hurt you, you and our family are important to me.. it really is…” 

“Meant to? You're going to leave us again tomorrow, it would just start all over again..” The more he left for months with no communication hurt them so much, Espio couldn't look up at him, he did shuffle closer to hug him again. “We can't take it anymore, it might not seem like it but Vector cares, Charmy definitely cares, I care, you have no way of reaching us and we never know what happens to you… we don't want to lose you…”   
Silver held him tight and thought of the odds, Espio was right but he never told him or the others about the future, he was planning to stay here and surprise his lover and his family. Even keeping it in, seeing Espio almost cry about him leaving hurt him, he would never have to see that longing expression ever again, he smiled and started to laugh.

“Y-You think this is funny?.. You're sick..” Espio shoved himself off of Silver and crossed his arms.

“I never said it was, I-I'm..” Silver was the one springing a leak, it scared Espio a bit, pulling him back into the hug. “You never asked me why I was laughing, I know you're a detective but assuming things isn't good right now..” 

“I apologize, wait.. why were you laughing?...”

“I was laughing from… ah.. Espio, you know it hurts when I leave you guys, it hurts me too, do you want to hear the state of the future?..”

“Definitely..” 

“...It's actually growing plants, there's fresh water, temperatures are dropping, it's so lively… I just finished helping build back most of the cities and towns that have fallen… You know what that means?.”

“What?.”

Silver pulled out of the hug to hold Espio's face, he was gleaming with hope, Silver let the heavy words slip from his muzzle. “I won't ever have to go back, I can stay here with you guys… I believe everyone else back in the future can handle themselves when I leave, how crazy is that!?”   
Espio couldn't speak, he was shocked but he should've seen it coming. The most hopeful happy smile spread across his lips, his hands held the hedgehog's after he gave a shaky sigh.

“This better not be a sick joke…” 

“No! I wouldn't lie to you about that!” Silver started to laugh when he saw how shocked his boyfriend was, he was so relieved, but that wasn't the end… “Hey hey, no crying! ...yet.”

“Yet? I'm already trying not to!” 

Silver let go suddenly, Espio was confused, was else was there to say? Silver fiddled with his shorts, pulling them up for they were a little big for him or so he wanted to represent.. “Espio, Espio.. My rather, emotional raspberry right now… Isn't it funny that we've been still sticking together after ten whole years? I've been leaving and I always thought of you while I refurbished our future, that's why I was always there, I knew the time would come when that place got so uninhabitable and that wasn't how I wanted anyone's future to go through… It was hell, whatever you want to say about it… everything will be safe for us now, so I now have the courage and the confidence to ask you…”

Why he had been fiddling with his shorts was soon revealed, the deep never-ending pocket held a ring case, he opened the ring case to see an opal ring, future laced with metals and the opal itself wasn't like anything Espio has seen in the future. “Would you marry me?..”   
Espio was overwhelmed, Vector and Charmy clearly watching in the background, he had to cover his face as he nodded, arms immediately wrapped around him, he was practically broken.

Between the sobbing, he eventually said something. “Y-You didn't have to ask, y-you know what I would s-s-say...” Plenty of kisses and hugs were given after that.

And that's where it ends, the future of the future was complete, Silver wanted to make it perfect for them… and he finally put his thoughts first.


End file.
